During production of hydrocarbons from a well, operators may find it necessary to either open a port within a tubular string or close a port within a tubular string. A valve placed in a tubular string can be used to establish communication with the reservoir, or alternatively, to shut-off communication with the reservoir. Several devices have been developed over the years to accomplish the opening and/or closing of ports within tubular strings.
These devices are generally known as sliding sleeves due to the ability of the devices to shift an inner sleeve from a first position to a second position. Sliding sleeves are commercially available from several vendors. One type of sliding sleeve that is commercially available is sold under the name “Otis DuraSleeve” and may be purchased from Hallibuiton Corporation.
A need exists for a system comprising two single line sliding sleeves downhole tools that can simultaneously activated with a single fluid source. There is further a need for a system where one zone can be simultaneously opened while another zone is simultaneously closed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.